dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Guide
|Drop = |Tactics = }} How To Play Requirements and Restrictions Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash is a new battle mode ( March 15, 2018 / October 16, 2018) available to players ranking 150 and above. Neither Continues nor Support Items are allowed in this mode. However, challenging this mode does not consume STA. Usable Characters Characters eligible for use in the Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash mode must have a rarity of UR or higher. Up to 100 characters can be selected. By tapping the "Auto" button, 100 characters will be automatically selected in the order of highest total stats. You are allowed to include multiple characters of the same name. Enemy Selection Defeat the enemies to clear a stage and receive rewards. After you clear all the stages in the vicinity of the question mark, you will gain access to the boss stage. Clear the boss stage to clear the level. Conquer every level to clear the game mode! Sub-Leaders You can select up to 7 characters to take into battle. Of these 7 characters, the first selected becomes the leader, while the second will become the sub-leader. Both characters can activate their Leader Skills in the battle. Identical characters cannot be brought into the same battle. However, characters with the same character name but different second names can. Help with choosing good Leaders Click any icons below to find the best leaders in the game, creating the best A Tier and B Tier teams, and also great for finding Sub-leaders. Battles Unlike regular battles, Continues and Support Items are not allowed. Characters that have participated in a battle cannot be used again as long as you do not get a Game Over. Even if you lose, the enemy's HP will be carried over into the next battle as long as you do not get a Game Over. Game Over and Retiring Once the number of remaining characters reaches 0, it's Game Over. Even if you win the battle, it will still be counted as Game Over if you do not have any remaining characters. The final boss battle is the sole exception, allowing for completion even with 0 characters left. Please refer to the bottom of the screen or "Check Progress" page to check the number of remaining characters. Use the "Retire" button on the main screen of the mode to instantly quit the Ultimate Clash. If you retire, or lose and get a Game Over, rewards for the incomplete stage will be forfeited. Rewards Battlefield Memory You can acquire the Treasure Item "Battlefield Memory" in various way, including as a reward for clearing each stage for the first time. They will remain after the event period ends, allowing you to use them in subsequent events! If you need a lot of "Battlefield Memory" to make an exchange, don't use them after an Ultimate Clash ends. Instead, try to collect the rest that you need in subsequent Ultimate Clashes! Mission Rewards You can receive "Missions Rewards" by meeting certain requirements. Check details such as mission objectives and rewards via the "Mission" page on the main screen. Baba's Shop In addition, you can exchange "Battlefield Memory" for various characters at Baba's Shop Characters Quick List= SSR-URGinu.png|A Reliable Captain Captain Ginyu UR-LRGinyu.png|Special Fighting Pose Captain Ginyu Chara banner 1013101 small.png|Ginyu Force Reborn Ginyu (Goku) (Ginyu Force) chara banner 1014090 small EN.png|Instinct of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Chara banner 1015871 small.png|Unstoppable Battle Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) chara banner 1007410 small EN.png|Impulse of the Warrior Race Majin Vegeta Chara banner 1015881 small.png|Fight for Pride Majin Vegeta chara banner 1014471 small.png|Overwhelming Army Metal Cooler Army chara banner 1016310 small.png|Hidden Majin Power Uub (Teen) chara banner 1017321 small.png|Revenge of the Most Sinister Father and Son Mecha Frieza & King Cold EN chara banner 1017810 small.png|Ready to Fight Krillin EN chara banner 1017820 small.png|Technique and Inspiration Krillin EN chara banner 1017830 small.png|Silently Approaching Threat Android 18 EN chara banner 1017840 small.png|Absolute Defiance Android 18 |-|Full List= List of Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clashes Dokkan Awakenings Gallery Regular Ultimate Clashes News banner dairansen 001.png News banner dairansen 008 large.png News banner dairansen 016 large.png Special Themed Ultimate Clashes EN news banner dairansen 011 large.png News banner dairansen 012 large.png News banner dairansen 023 large.png fr:Bataille royale Category:Guide Category:Limit Events Category:Mobile